Cherished
by Snowxhardy
Summary: 100 theme challenge involving the couple, KakaSaku. All of which going to be one-shots and drabbles. Working on title.


**Title: **Confession

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

**AN:** Big thanks to Shades22 for betaing this!

* * *

Sakura could already feel the signs that she was on the verge of being drunk. Her cheeks flushed and emerald green eyes glazed over, but she wasn't done yet. No, she had a mission to do and she was going to damn well finish it tonight. She was going to confess to her former sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

She lifted her hand to signal the bartender for another saké when she heard a voice she knew all to well next to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura ignored the question as her focus was only on the task of the bartender in front of her.

Once the bottle was slid in front of her she then decided to answer, " g-getting dr-drunk what you ex-pect." She all but slurred.

From her side the man sighed, "Sakura, I think you've had enough."

"Weeell, I th-think not." She dipped her head back as she drained another shot of saké down her numbing throat. A wide smile spread across her face, "See Kakashi."

Kakashi watched her as she slowly refilled the small dish again with saké, "Are you sure about that?" He said leaning forward on the bar table, "I bet you can't even stand in your condition."

Sakura's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she set the dish back on the table, "Isss that a ch-chaallllenge?" She asked turning fully towards him.

He shrugged his shoulder, "Just stating an obvious fact, really."

"You," She poked his shoulder, "Th-think I c-can't stand?"

"Yes."

"I'mmm going t-to prooove you wrong." She said jumping to her feet, " See nooo problem."

She fell slightly forward into Kakashi's awaiting arms, "Yep, good job." He said laying down the amount next to the half gone saké, "Now it's time to get you home."

"But I dooon't wanna." Sakura whined laying her head against Kakashi's shoulder.

"Come on." He led her out of the bar helping her dodge the tables and chairs into the cool moonless night. The streetlights were their only source of light on the empty street. And the only source of sound was the loud giggles coming from the pink-haired woman leaning into his warmth.

"What's so funny?"

Sakura let out a snort, "You know, you're just my type. Yeeaah." She laughed again stumbling forward.

Kakashi pulled her back into his hold, "What do you mean be that?"

"I meeaan that you're mysteriousss, kiiind, and a real gentleman…" She paused, "Welll, except when skipping out on th-the bills, and act-ually showing up on time, but that's beside the point." She said looking up at him with half laden eyes," I really like you, Kakashi."

Kakashi ignored her gaze and stepped up on the stairs to her front door, "Your drunk Sakura. Now, where are your keys?"

Sakura blinked at him before slowly digging into her pockets. After a few moments of digging in both of her pockets she stood there with her brows creased, "I swear I…" She mumbled, patting her back pockets before a huge smile crossed her face, "That's right!" She laughed pulling her low cut collar from her neck and slipped her hand down her shirt and brought out the silver key, "That's where I put it." She said taking a wobbly step toward the door.

Kakashi stopped her before she could even attempt trying to unlock the door and plucked the key easily from her hold, "Please allow me." He said opening the door before Sakura could even protest and gently guided her inside.

As soon as they were inside Kakashi led her to her bedroom where Sakura flopped down onto her soft mattress with a dreamy sigh.

She vaguely felt something tug at her feet, but she paid no mind to it as she rolled onto her side, "Mission complete." She mumbled into the pillow as darkness took her under.

Kakashi stood there for a few seconds before grabbing a glass of water with two Tylenol pills and setting them down at her bedside. He brushed some of her bangs from her face and leaned forward to gently press his covered lips against her forehead, "Sweat dreams, Sakura." He said turning away and with one last glance over his shoulder, he was gone.


End file.
